


Present

by darkangel0410



Series: Scars and Souvenirs [3]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM, Light BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 20:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel0410/pseuds/darkangel0410
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete proves -again- that he has good taste. In everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Present

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in my Scars & Souvenirs 'verse, set after Head Over Tail and Smoke and Mirror. Enjoy.

“Do you like them, 'Trick?” Pete asked softly, his eyes on the small box that was in Patrick's hand.

 

They weren't in the middle of a scene or anything, but when he came in to give Patrick his present, Pete had settled on the floor next to the bed inside of on it.

 

Patrick had given him a curious look before taking the box from him. “Your birthday present,” Pete had explained, his voice gleeful.

 

“Leather,” Patrick commented and smiled slightly. “You've always had a thing for leather,” he went on, absently stroking the fingerless gloves.

 

Pete made an agreeable noise and wrapped his arm around his Dom's leg. “What can I say -I've got good taste,” he smirked, resting his chin on Patrick's thigh.

 

Patrick chuckled and moved his hand away from the gloves to tangle in Pete's hair. “I'd agree with you, but that's a little conceited, even for us,” he said, tugging Pete's hair affectionately.

 

Pete's eyes slid shut for a second but his voice was steady enough when he spoke again. “Us? Conceited? Please -I just call it the way I see it. I'm completely unbiased here. Obviously.”

 

“Obviously,” Patrick echoed, amused. He looked down at his sub, smiling when he saw Pete's pleased expression.

 

“Well, I guess it would only be right if I tried them on.”

 

The words were innocent enough, but Patrick's tone of voice made Pete automatically scramble to his knees, making sure his back was straight even as he linked his hands behind his back and focused his eyes on the ground; that steel edge, the quiet power of Patrick's that made Pete happy to do whatever Patrick wanted, was very much in evidence.

 

“Good boy,” Patrick murmured and pulled the gloves on. He tilted Pete's chin up and smirked at the slight shudder that went through him as the leather stroked his skin.

 

“Strip and kneel on the bed. I think it's time we tried out my present, don't you?”

 

“Yes, Patrick,” Pete moaned and hurried to obey his Dom.

 

God, he _loved_ birthdays. 


End file.
